erlebnisse
by Reenhzl
Summary: Ada perempuan lain yang lebih pantas dia sebut Ibu. [AU] fanfic for #1stCheerforTenten. Naruto Masashi Kishimoto


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten

"Tolong jangan pernah membahas itu, Neji."

Tenten mendengus, tangannya mengepal di atas meja makan.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa dalam kehidupanku. Tolong. Jangan. Pernah. Membahas. Itu."

Suara langkah kaki berderap meninggalkan meja makan. Neji mengacak rambut cokelatnya kemudian melirik makanan yang tersaji di meja makan.

Lagi.

Tenten masih dengan kebenciannya.

Neji menghirup cairan hitam pekat dalam mug putih yang disediakan Tenten pagi ini, tangannya memilah kertas yang berceceran di lantai balkon rumah mungil mereka.

Tenten muncul di pintu dengan rambut terurai setengah basah, Neji hanya meliriknya sekilas setelah perempuan itu duduk dihadapannya,

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya," tangannya terulur membaca huruf dan angka yang berderet di atas kertas.

Neji menghirup kopinya, "Aku sudah menyusun tempat mana saja yang akan dikirimi bantuan terlebih dulu," dia meletakkan cangkirnya, "Sai bilang, kita harus memprioritaskan wilayah Afrika, dia sudah mengirim _list_ -nya lewat e-mail tadi subuh."

"Hm, aku setuju. Dunia tidak akan tinggal diam melihat kekejaman yang terjadi di berbagai belahan bumi. Aku harap, apa yang kita lakukan bisa menginspirasi setidaknya para pemuda."

"Semoga saja begitu." Neji menumpuk kertas-kertasnya lalu meletakkan di nakas. Tegukan terakhir kopinya ditelan, "Besok aku akan menemuinya. kalau kau mau-

"Tidak!" potong perempuan itu tegas.

Neji menghela napas panjang, "Oke, kau menang. Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Sakura tadi menelepon,"

Neji menyampirkan mantelnya disandaran sofa tunggal ruang tamu mereka, tangannya meraih handuk biru yang diulurkan Tenten.

"Apa katanya?"

"Mereka membutukan lebih banyak obat untuk pembalut luka luar seperti kasa, plester, anti septik, anti sakit, dan juga makanan tambahan untuk bayi dan balita sebagai pendamping ASI."

Neji diam, Tenten melirik kertas berisi daftar permintaan Sakura—salah satu _volunteer_ yang bertugas di Aleppo.

"Konflik pemerintah vs pemberontak benar-benar mematikan ribuan nyawa tak berdosa."

Tenten bergidik ngeri.

"Ini tentang beragam peperangan, tidak hanya tentang pemerintah dan pemberontak." timpal Neji.

Helaan napas terdengar berat. Tenten berlalu, kepalanya pusing, hatinya remuk melihat korban dari perang yang tidak berkesudahan, terutama anak-anak yang seharusnya berlarian gembira menyongsong masa depan, tetapi malah berlari dari kejaran maut.

"Jadi, kita kirim untuk tim Sakura terlebih dulu atau tetap memprioritaskan tim Sasuke di Nigeria?"

Perempuan bercepol dua itu mengerang, "Prioritaskan dua-duanya, Neji. Hubungi markas pusat."

Malam yang dingin di pertengahan desember.

Tenten melirik Neji dari balik kelopak matanya, tangannya dengan terampil menyulam benang-benang wol menjadi sarung tangan mungil berwarna biru dengan pink sebagai pemanis, kakinya yang terjulur memenuhi sofa terangkat ketika Neji memindahkannya ke pangkuan, lelaki itu memijit betisnya pelan,

"Tenten ..."

"Yaa?"

"Dia sakit."

Tenten mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Dia menanyakan kabarmu, juga janin dalam kandunganmu. Dia tampak rapuh dan membutuhkanmu."

"Kalau dia membutuhkanku, kenapa dia malah membuangku, Neji?"

"Dia tidak membuangmu!"

"Dia hanya meletakkanku di pintu sebuah panti asuhan lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Iya, kan?"

Neji menyandarkan kepalanya, iris peraknya menerawang, kejadian tiga tahun lalu masih sangat segar diingatannya.

Gadis ini ... Dia memandang Tenten yang masih mencebikkan bibirnya.

Pertama kali Neji melihatnya ketika lelaki itu ditunjuk sebagai ketua tim relawan yang akan dikirim ke Mesir untuk membantu pengungsi dari Jalur Gaza.

Tenten.

Nama yang begitu sederhana. Tapi, pemilik nama ini sangat tangguh. Dia tidak segan menyuarakan pendapatnya, tak takut menantang apapun dan siapapun atas nama kemanusiaan.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hyuuga Neji merasakan apa yang disebut kepakan seribu sayap kupu-kupu.

Setibanya mereka di tanah air, dia langsung mencari tahu tentang gadis itu, gadis bercepol dua dengan rambut secokelat iris matanya.

Namun, yang ditemukan Neji hanya sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota Tokyo. Dengan rasa penasaran sekaligus gugup, dia mengetuk pintu kayu berlantai dua itu.

Tenten berdiri di sana, mata bulatnya menyorot tajam, Neji seperti dikuliti, "Aku ingin bertemu kedua orang tuamu." katanya waktu itu.

Tenten hanya menghela napas pendek, dia bukan gadis belasan tahun yang akan tersipu ketika ada seorang lelaki yang mengatakan ingin bertemu orang tuanya.

Akhirnya, Tenten mempertemukannya dengan seorang wanita yang dia panggil Ibu, wanita itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sarutobi Kurenai, dialah yang merawat Tenten sejak gadis mungil itu masih berusia dua minggu.

Dari perempuan itu pula, Neji mengetahui satu fakta lain tentang calon perempuannya. Ada satu orang wanita yang lebih layak Tenten panggil Ibu daripada dirinya, ibu kandung dari gadis yang ingin dia peristeri.

Dan wanita itulah yang ditemui Neji siang tadi.

"Tenten," bisiknya.

"Ada apa lagi, Neji?"

"Temui dia, sekali saja. Biarkan dia menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau dilahirkan."

Tenten berbalik, telunjuknya menyusuri wajah Neji yang tersenyum menghadapnya.

"Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranku. Aku adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Aku adalah dosa. Aku yang jadi penyebab dia dibuang oleh keluarganya."

Sebuah kecupan membungkam bibir Tenten.

"Kau salah, Sayang," Neji mengelus rambut isterinya, "Jika kau adalah kesalahan, kenapa dia bersikeras melahirkanmu? Mencarimu kembali? Menjagamu dari jauh? Menjamin pendidikanmu?"

Tenten menggengam tangan Neji.

"Jika kau memang kesalahan," Neji menarik napas pendek, "Kau tidak akan berada di sini bersamaku, Tenten."

Tenten mengangkat alis, "Jangan sok tahu, Neji, dia membuangku karena aku mengingatkannya pada lelaki yang dia cintai sampai mati." raut wajah tak suka tampak membayang.

Neji terkekeh, tangannya meraih rambut Tenten yang terurai di atas bantal.

"Berhenti berspekulasi, Tenten. Berhenti hidup dengan asumsi konyolmu itu. Bagaimana jika kau sendiri yang menanyakan kebenarannya?"

Mata Tenten berputar malas, Neji menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon yang sangat kentara. Perempuan itu mendesah.

"Aku tahu, aku menang kali ini."

Tenten berbalik memunggunginya.

" _I hate you!_ "

" _I love you too, Darl!"_

 _Fin!_


End file.
